1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mounting hardware and more specifically hardware for mounting devices flush to a surface.
2. Background Art
Various electronic devices are commonly distributed throughout a building. Most commonly, lights are mounted in ceilings and walls of most buildings. Additionally, various sensors to measure occupancy or environmental conditions. Speakers and other AV equipment may be mounted as well. As homes and offices become increasingly smarter, the number and type of electronics mounted in walls and ceilings is expected to increase as well.
A mount assembly is required to support the load of the electronics in the wall. Preferably this mount must also provide access for operation or modification. Two common mounting methods include surface mounting and internal mounting. Surface mounting is a method in which the electronics are mounted to the exterior surface of the ceiling and internal mounting is a method in which the electronic device is inserted into the ceiling. There are several deficiencies associated with both methods.
Surface mounts, while generally easy to install, are aesthetically unappealing for most applications. Because the electronics are mounted on the outside of the wall, they leave a non-uniform surface on the ceiling.
Internal mounts, also known as high-hat mounts, while more aesthetically pleasing, are generally not suitable to support heavy electronic devices. Additionally, these mounts are typically difficult to install and often require additional mounting hardware such as screws and brackets. Additionally, many mounts are not adaptable to ceilings of different width or ceilings with non-uniform width.
There is now a need for improved mounting hardware for internally mounting electronics that provides enough mechanical resistance to support more robust electronics and is easy to install and adaptable to differing ceiling configurations.